


I'm Gonna Teach You A Lesson

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Niall, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harry, Handcuffs, Hate to Love, Kinky, Larry for a bit, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, lazy niall, narry storan - Freeform, straight niall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Niall and Harry get into a fight and Niall Calls Harry a fag.Harry swore he'd make him eat those words.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my second fanfiction website, Wayypad is my first, so I will be uploading there first then transferring it onto here. My Wattpad username is Imziamandnarryaf. I have way more stories there but probably won't post them here

It was an average day in the Niall Horan and Harry Styles apartment.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU NOT CLEANING A GODDAMN THING AROUND HERE!!"

Yep, average.

Harry and Niall have gotten into one of their fights because Niall didn't do the dishes or clean up anything for that matter. When they became roommates, Harry set up a specific chore chart to keep their home neat and clean. Sadly, seeing as Niall thrived in his own filth, he'd ended up cleaning everything on his own and he was getting pissed off.

Which is the cause of their present predicament.

"You might want to live like a cow, but I have to live here too!"

"If you have such a fucking problem with it! Why don't you clean it up instead of throwing a giant bitch fit!

"Why don't you take a hike you Irish dumb ass!"

"Go suck a dick you fucking fag!". That one sentence brought the two to a complete uncomfortable silence. The tension was thick in the air. Niall slapped his hands over his mouth as if to stop his words. "H- Harry I- I didn't mean it I was just angry was all, i- it- it was an accident"

Harry growled pushing Niall back roughly,"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS YOU HOMOPHOBIC BASTARD!", he swore before stomping out the front door.

That was how it ended between the two. That was almost three days ago. Harry still hadn't spoken to him, everytime he walked in the living room or the kitchen the latter would just glare at him and brush past him. Tension was very high in the flat.

At the moment the Irish blonde was in his room doing his laundry while simultaneously having a tiny breakdown. The silence was starting get to him and he was starting to doubt who was actually to blame for this.

I like gay people I mean not like like like them. I'm straight I don't like dick, but that doesn't make me homophobic. Sure I don't like the types of guys Harry brings home, but that doesn't make me hate gay people. Well maybe that Louis guy I met a couple times. He was over dramatic and bitchy, totally opposite of Harry. Niall continued to put up his clothes and closes the drawer.

What am I thinking? My roommates gay and we're friend. Well....not at the moment. But, this was just some big misunderstanding. Niall groaned feeling a migraine forming from his over thinking. The bottle blonde took off his shoes and crawled into his bed, deciding to take a little nap,"I'll wake up and this whole thing will have blown over"

Boy was he wrong.


	2. Payback's A Pain In The Ass prt.1

When Niall woke up, he had no idea where he was. Hell, he didn't even know if he was awake. He instantly realized he had a blind fold over his eyes. The blonde tried to move to take it off, but he couldn't.

"Handcuffs?"

His hands were stuck over his head, but that didn't stop him from trying and break out of the restraints. It didn't take him long to realise there was a blindfold over his eyes, noticing the blurred darkness. Then he heard the one thing he wasn't expecting.

"Well, look who's finally awake, Nialler"

He knew the voice, but that didn't make him any less worried,"Harry? What's going on?", he questioned lifting his head, looking around blindly for his roommate. His question was answered with a tsk and a shush,"Don't worry about that know, Horan. Right now we're gonna have a little chat.", the blonde didn't know why, but he felt odd hearing the way he spoke.

The man felt a dip in the bed and felt bigger hands on his face,"Need to see you face to face", the brunette said untying the cloth revealing Niall's blue eyes. His eyes danced around the room, trying to clear up his sight, adjusting to the light. Niall looked down to find his clothes gone. He was fucking naked, no pants or socks, his cock laying limp on his thigh.

His heart started to beat harder. He was butt ass naked tied to a bed, in what appeared to be their spare bedroom. For a straight guy, he couldn't block out the thoughts racing through his head, and it scared him. Once again, he tried once again to leap up only to be held back by the cheap metal. "Harry what the fuck?! Where are my clothes! Let me go!!", he screamed out only for a hand to cover his mouth.

"Shh, relax", the giant said softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb across his jaw, "It's okay, buddy" Strangely his words calmed him down only a bit, but at the same time scared him more. If everything was alright I wouldn't be here, naked.

He was stuck deep in thought until he felt something wet on his nipple making him squeamish, until he looked down to find Harry's tongue causing the feeling. "St- stop, Ha- Harry". Niall was shocked he actually did stop, like he had begged.

The blonde opened his eye slowly looking questionable at the brunette, who had pulled away from him standing,"I have something special, just for you", Harry mocked with a smile walking over to the closet, and coming back with a black box

Niall was left in suspense as he sat down the box, slowly taking the lid off. He got scared when the banana man smirked deviously, and the slob had a right to be scared when he saw the object of Harry's mirth.

It was a hot pink dildo, kinda wide at the base. It was like a fucking Barbie Doll sex toy. No words were said between the two as Harry grabbed a bottle of lube from his back pocket, making Niall cringe. The blonde failed to grasp the situation just wondering where the hell that was going and why he had it.

He watch is complete utter shock as Harry poured about half a liter a lube on the toy, and it still didn't make it look less menacing. When Harry threw the bottle to the side, he began to flip out, kicking and pleading with him. The Cheshire lad just smiled wickedly scrawling up to his frail body reaching out to touch his thigh, for the pale man to tense under his touch, his legs clenching together tightly.

Niall knew Harry was physically stronger than him. Harry worked out earning his toned muscles whereas he was pale, skinny and chubby thighs. Still, he tried to keep him at bay, even though Harry easily pryed his legs open and claiming a spot between his legs. He locked eyed with the blonde, blue with green and Niall made one final attempt shaking his head frantically as he moved lower.

"No no no no no, Harry! No no-"

That was the last thing that he said as his words were ripped from his mouth. His eyes were slammed shut as he gritted down on his teeth. Harry didn't stop, he just continued to work it in him, tongue poking out in concentration as he worked it farther into his hole, before he reached the rim on the toy. He then pulled away, looking at his work.

The 24 year old tried to hold in his groans of pain, it was too much, the foreign object was lodged in his rectum. The blonde was scared it would get stuck and not come out. "I- it's i- it's too big H- Hazzy. T- ta- take it out!?", he started to fidget at the rising pressure and vibrations.

The latter just patted his pale chest. "Don't worry its just 4 inches, nothing you can't handle", he smirked deviously before rolling off the bed.

"Now I'm gonna use this time to go straighten up.....maybe get a bite to eat?", he asked out loud. Harry ignored Niall's head shaking frantically and tugging at his prison. The Cheshire lad smirked with a dark chuckle and proceeded to walk to the door leaving Niall in hysterics.

"Harry okay, enough is enough, jokes over. You can let me out now, we both know you won't leave me in here!", he countered calling Harry on his bluff.

Harry glared at him and shook his head slowly,"Watch me, Blondie", with that he slammed the door behind him.

Niall just looked at the door in complete utter shock. What was happening. Harry had stripped him and tied him up. Judging by the uncomfortable sting and buzzing in his arse; it was real. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what time it was with the curtains closed so he was just as blind as when he had on the blindfold. There was only one thing Niall could do in this situation.

"H- Ha- Harry?"


	3. Payback's A Pain In The Ass prt2

It hadn't even been 2 hours yet, when the green eyed evil master mind came back, but Niall was a grovelling mess. "H- H- Ha- Harry l- let me g- go! I'm s- sorry!", Niall sobbed fidgeting, trying to get some form of friction against his swollen cherry red dick. He was in pure torture, the small toy moving against his newly discovered sweet spot sending a delicious wave of pleasure through his body only to be choked out by the band around his cock.

He hated this so much. He hated how he enjoyed this feeling, it was scaring him. The natural brunette let out another plea,"P- ple- please, e- end th- t- this?"

The giant spoke with clear mockery in his voice"We haven't even started yet", he stated pulling his hand away, leaving a sudden brush of cold on Niall's leg, and standing to his feet. The whole while, the co-owner watched his body as he moved over the foot of the bed, stripping down and climbed on top of him.

Niall couldn't help but stare in awe at his roommates cock. It was at least 8 1/2 inches long and almost thicker than his mouth wide open. Not that he was thinking about it. What was he planning to do with that thing? But Niall couldn't deny the fact that he got impossibly harder at the sight.

Harry climbed on top of him, spreading his legs slowly to which he didn't refuse. The dildo moved a bit at this action, making the blonde whimper. The brunette leaned down kissing his pale neck, but Niall protested turning away from him. He didn't want this, he didn't want this. The Ireland native kept repeating it to himself. He was straight he liked pussy, he wasn't supposed to think about how Harry's lips felt or how he wonder how it would feel if he was inside him.

Nope. Niall James Horan was a straight man.

Niall turned his head once again and Harry dove in, mouthing at the other side of his neck, finding his soft spot, pressing on it hard when Niall choked. Everything he said, went out the window, as Harry continued to bite and tease making him whither. His hand getting lower and lower, before he knew it, he'd pulled out the dildo and took off the ring as well. Niall let out a groan at the empty feeling. Was that good or bad?

Harry then positioned himself between his legs against Niall's multiple protests before slowly spreading his pale cheeks apart and lined himself up with his ass, smirking down at him.

"This is the fun part"

Niall's eyes were glassy, wide in fear and strangely, intrigue. Still, he tried moving away from his dick, but Harry pinned his hips to the mattress. "No, no, no like I said, your my bitch tonight", he thrusted into him in one give. Steady, but still pushing forward until his hips were nestled against his ass. Niall screamed out to which Harry pressed his lips to his. Even thou he was lubed up he was still extremely tight.

"Didn't I just stretch you out?", he hissed out.

Niall just whined in pain trying to shift around him, new to the full feeling, the burning stretch was unbearable. Considering he was barely prepped for that him, Niall was literally being split in half. Harry kissed him again accidentally pulling out a bit. Niall held back a scream, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Shit, your so fucking tight. You take me so nicely, baby", he teased enjoying how Niall clenched around him. He heard a sob and looked down to see Niall's blue eyes rimmed with red and tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry felt a little guilty and circled his hips earning a sudden jolt from the dyed brunette, his eyes widened with surprise as a pleasurable moan came up his throat. This sound gave Harry a cocky smile.

He started off slow, rolling his hips in figure eights before pulling out and ever so slowly pushing back in. He was teasing and Niall knew it. Harry continued at the pace but soon he bent down and swept up the blondes lips.

There was little to no resistance from him and Harry hummed happily at his submission, while rubbing his sides. He pulled out slightly, almost half away, before pushing back in at a steady pace. The blonde's back instantaneously arched on his cock from the sensation. They weren't even that far into this and Niall knew the dildo didn't compare to what he was feeling.

He could feel him, his prick pulsating inside him and he swore he hated this feeling. He started to eat those words as Harry start rocking his hips into his. Every layer of doubt in his being fell away as he thrusted into him when he accidentally hit his prostate.

"Dammit! Harder! Deeper H- Harry!"

He continued to fuck him into the mattress. "Who knew that "straight Niall" would be such a cockslut", Harry chuckled looking at him. Niall didn't care, he just wanted to get off so bad. When Harry finally found that sensitive bundle of nerves, Niall completely melted.

Harry couldn't look away, not even to blink, Niall was beautiful just speechless. He was under him spread out and giving himself to him, no questions asked. Harry would've cum from just him saying his name, but he wanted Niall to get off first, to take care of him.

And that's what he planned to do, the second Harry's hand wrapped around his cock Niall physically lurched down. The giant took note of this and lined up his strokes with his thrusts, his scolding hot hand stroking his dick, a feeling of electricity shooting throughout his body.

At the rate they were going, Niall wasn't gonna make it very long and Harry knew while he fucked into him even hard, deeper than before.

Niall was already sensitive, after being forced to fiend off his own orgasm, plus the pleasure he was feeling, finally being able to feel release so close. He could only shriek out a rough warning,"I-I- I'm c- cumming", and Harry continued to fuck into him as white ribbons of cum shot out of his anger red cock and onto both of their stomachs.

Harry pulled out soon after, stroking his cock lazily a couple of times, with a hoarse call of "Niall" on his lips, he came in long thick spurts on Niall's sweaty pale chest. The Irishman didn't complain though, far to tired to cringe at the act. When Harry climbed off him and undid the cuffs all he did was roll over, curling himself up into a ball. Niall was too worn out to care about what had just occurred, he didn't even care when he heard the bedroom door close signalling Harry's departure.


	4. Woke The Fuck Up.....Alone

Niall woke up to a blurry vision of blinding sunlight, he had responded by groaning and rolling over and pulling the sheets over him. In 3 seconds flat, he shot up looking around. He kept looking at his wrist, free of any trapping metal, besides faded pink lines. Obviously, he was not in his bed, the curtains once trapping him, pulled open wide.

Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell happened? Why am I in here? What's going on? Immediately, pulling back the sheets, greeted with the confirmation that he dreaded, but it couldn't be. Everything was fuzzy, Niall couldn't piece anything together, for all he knew he could've gotten drunk and hurt himself and just slept in spare room. Yeah, that's sounds about right

It was as if this was all a dream and it could've been, if he didn't have love marks all over his being and what seemed to be Harry's sweatpants. He visibly shuddered at the thought of what happened in this bed, scrambling to get out of the room. The blonde unknowingly was searching for the other man as he walked hesitantly towards the front of the home.

He didn't know what he was going to say to him or how this was gonna play out, still, he edged himself into the living room. Thankful for the fact that no one was there, so he was probably out. It was clear that Harry didn't clean up like he had said, judging by the mugs and pizza boxes still littering across the room. A sudden pang struck him sending his stomach in knots, thinking about what occurred after he went to "clean up". Niall shook it off, telling himself Harry was just horny and wanted an easy fuck, which was him.

Pushing the shame and disgust to the back of his mind, he began to clean. He didn't know why, but he just thought he should at least keep the house clean, he does live there too. Maybe, Harry's lesson did help? Niall shook whatever-that-was away, he just wanted the house to look nice.

The blonde had taken out the trash, mopped the floor and had finished washing the dishes. He looked at the product of his hard work, a clean spotless flat that smelled like lavender and vanilla, Harry's favorite. The blonde couldn't help but smile at his work,"Harry's gonna be so proud of me", Niall said without thinking, before looking at the door, happiness replaced with worry. Harry still hadn't come home and some time has passed. He even had time for the floor and dishes to dry.

He was about to drain the sink water when he heard the front door open and a voice filled the flat.

"I know mum, I'm fine.......the usual, have to clean up every now and then....."

Niall didn't know why but he wanted to disappear, yet he couldn't get his feet to move. Harry was in the living room now and he could hear the nearing footsteps. All he could do was stare at his returning roommate as he entered. Harry just looked at him eyes showing vague intrigue, but overall it was quiet. The blonde could still hear his mum speaking on the phone, and the brunette pulled it back to his ear,"....Uh, gotta go mum....love you too, bye", he ended the call, putting his phone in his pocket.

Niall tried to ignore him, turning back to put up the dishes faster than needed feeling his gaze on his back, before hearing footsteps move away. He thanked God and found Harry gone, probably to hang up his stuff, that meant he had to book it to his room, at least he would be safe locked in there.

The Mullingar native tried to make a hasty, yet casual escape until a hand fell over his shoulder, keeping him in place. He had no idea what was gonna happen now. Were they gonna talk about what happened? Would they just ignore each other like before? That would be kinda hard, seeing their living arrangement. Niall's sore wrists suddenly burned as he stared him down, until a smirk fell over his face.

"So what do you wanna do today, sweet bottom? Wanna watch a movie...in my room maybe?", he suggested slyly with a playful wink. Niall blushed for a moment, he knew for a fact there was no movie and he didn't want no "Netflix and chill" type situation. Quickly, he regained his self control, removing Harry's hands

"No"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and laughed,"Fine, I guess we could do it in here, but I kinda liked this couch", he was literally disgusted from that. On the couch? This was not his roommate, this person was vile and perverted, Harry would kick his ass for just eating on the couch. The blonde retaliated and turned around to him and shove him back,"No!", sure he was a tad bit dramatic, but he was angry at him and himself for this fucked up situation, but Harry wasn't pleased at this.

"What the hell is your problem!?", he argued glaring at his roommate, only to be met with the same intensity.

"My problem is you! Harry Edward Fucking Styles! I refuse to be some fuck toy! Especially if its for a self centered fucker boy like you!", Niall spat angrily.

A sudden force threw Niall back to the wall, when he opened his eyes Harry was towering over him. Well this argument escalated quickly. He struggled to push him away again, but he held him pinned against the wall. "First, I'm a fag, now I'm a fuck boy? It takes one to know one, Neil", he growled in anger, spit landing on the blonde's cheek.

"But at least I'm not raping my roommate!", he barked back trying to get away from him, but that wasn't gonna happen. Niall was beyond pissed, he may have gave into temptation yesterday, but he would be damned if he let Harry do it again. He looked away trying to run at least one last time, but Harry slammed him back against the wall, squeezing his jaw roughly.

"We'll see about that"

Before Niall could object Harry shut him up attacking his lips. He had no idea how or why, but memories fled into his mind. His mouth, finger, his cock, he was ashamed that that was the best orgasm he had ever had. Yet he opened his mouth granting Harry access, but the man pulled away at this action.

"If I recall correctly you didn't tell me to stop, quite the opposite actually", he growled out and in the flash of a second tore Niall's clothes off ripping his hoodie open.

He looked at his work that marked the older lads body, before smashing their lips together. Niall knew he should've stopped him, but he couldn't. He didn't wanna end up used and alone again, but at the same time, he just couldn't say no. He was pathetic.

"Only cause I had a Barbie dildo up my arse", He sneered, flinching when Harry gripped his ass with a smirk biting his lip. Harry smiled at him,"You looked so pretty getting dicked down with it", he mocked connecting their lips. It took a while for Niall to realize he was completely naked while Harry was still fully clothed. We need to fix that. He went for Harry's belt only to be swatted away,"Eager aren't we, hmm?", the brunette teased undoing his own belt.

Niall just rolled his eyes reaching back to touch him, "Shut up", he allowed Niall's hands to pull his shirt off, humming as cold fingers felt along his chest over his tattoos. His head fell back as he touched his body, silence taking over.

"How the hell did you pick some of these tattoos, they don't make any sense"

Harry's head popped back up and instantaneously, Niall was turned over, his face to the wall. Harry pulled his jacket down his arms, keeping his hands together behind his back giving his ass a loud smack making the blonde gasp. Harry kissed down his shoulder grinding his clothed cock against his ass. Niall let a throaty whine.

"Beg so beautifully", he groaned lowering his hands to his ass, kneading them, knowing that he was still sore. "Such a good boy for me, but such a smart mouth", Harry complimented parting Niall's cheeks and traced a finger around his hole. It felt kinda tense and he heard the whimper from the lad making him draw back a bit.

"Aw, does it hurt baby?"

Niall took a deep breath swallowing the lump in his throat,"J- just a- a little b- bit, yeah", he tried to clear his throat to speak properly, he didn't wanna seem like a baby. No matter what the nickname said. Harry understood the pain considering he did take his pretty little bum the day before and continued to trace the ring of muscles and suck on his neck.

"It's alright, I'll make you feel so good, princess", Harry stepped back and sucked on his fingers covering them in his saliva before pulling them out with a pop. He moved back behind him moving his hands back to his cheeks spreading them. Niall shuddered as one of his wet fingers ghosted over his hole.

"Sh, just relax baby", with those soft words, he pushed his finger into him, met with a little resistance,"yeah? Deep breaths"  
"Easier said than done", he mumbled in reply. It didn't take long for him to open up, with the help of last time, now all 3 of Harry's fingers were inside his hole.

Niall began moving his hips back, riding Harry's fingers,"F- fuck.......feels s- so-"

He was cut off when Harry thrusted his fingers up into that special bundle of nerves making him whine. He continued to finger fuck his prostate addicted to the vulgar sounds coming from him, but he was stopped by a rough shallow plea,"H- Ha- Harry." The giant stopped his motion, looking at the blonde,"I- I wa- want you n- now...i- in in me- e, pl- plea- ease"

His eyes darkened at the barely audible sentence, his cock rock hard as he pulled out of him earning a small wince. 

"Don't move"

He stepped back struggling to unbuckle his pants, sighing once freeing his cock from the denim restraints. "So obedient, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good", he whispered into his ear.

He spit on his hand, stroking himself a few times watching the boy in front of him. Niall was beautiful, his whole body was flushed red, his arms tucked behind him neatly, ass stuck out as if waiting for him. The memory of fucking him still fresh in his mind. How he took his perfect ass. How he was the first to have it. How it belonged to him now.

Harry let out a growl and grabbed Niall's bicep flipping him over, making the blonde gasp. Harry pressed his body onto Niall's. And the Irish lad subconsciously spread his legs for him.

"Wanna see you. Wanna look into those baby blues while I fuck your brains out. Again". Niall groaned as he smothered his mouth moving to that special spot, grinding his bare cock against his own. Harry smacked his thigh,"Up, princess", he commanded. Niall obeyed jumping up and wrapping his legs around him. He moaned feeling his dick move against his ass.

Harry kissed Niall's soft spot on his neck, "Ready, love?"

Niall's head fell back as Harry pushed inside, hitting his head on the wall. The pain wasn't as strong as the last time they fooled around, but it was still there. Harry moved slow this time, remembering how rushed last time was, but this time was different. This wasn't revenge, they both wanted this. The blonde was squeamish once Harry bottomed out.

He had completely forgot how big Harry was and his body was reacting faster than his brain could. His walls clenching around his cock, the hot coils in the pit of his stomach already forming. Harry wasn't any better, he was panting with his forehead resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"Move, pl- please"

Niall pleaded with shuddered breath. Harry pulled away and look at him, not speak out loud but through his eyes. 'Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt'

'I promise, just....fuck me'

Ever so slowly, he started to move, in and out, going at this same rhythm to help the blonde adjust. Niall was still abit tight and loose from their earlier activity, but still tight. His walls clenching and unclenching around his cock.

Harry speed up his motions still going at a steady pace, Niall whimper pleas into his ear, his arms wrapping tighter around his neck. Soon he was full on driving himself into the blonde with no restraint, reveling in the sounds it brought put of Niall. It was like he was addicted, he needed more. All of him.

He hooked his arms under his knees. It always seemed to amaze him how flexible the shorter man was. Harry continued to fuck him against the wall. Niall threw his head back in ecstasy as Harry fucked into him. Harry's lips moved from his mouth and down to his collarbone.

"Fuck! Daddy! HARDER PLEASE!"

The blonde was completely lost in the moment, and with those words leaving his lips a switch was flipped in Harry. He gave in and fucked into him even stronger, grazing over Niall's prostate everytime. After a few more thrusts Niall let out a choked shrill,"Oh g- fuck g- god!", he head went limp as he decorated both their chests with his cum.

Harry continued to fuck into him, but he knew he wouldn't last long between the spasming of the blondes walls around him and his faint pleas for him to please himself and finish. Soon his thrusts became stuttered as he fucked him,"G- gonna.... gonna cum", not even a moment later he drove into him and came deep inside his arse. The other just whimpered as Harry nibbled at his moist skin, only to groan as Harry removed his limp cock from him.

They just stood there, against the wall trying to regain enough composure to form words. Harry rested his sweat drenched forehead against Niall's, still panting deeply,"Daddy huh? That's new" The blonde blushed before smacking the latter's shoulder,"Whatever, now put me down, you wanker", he tried to roll his shoulder,"Me back is killing me"

The brunette cooed kissing his cheek and slowly lowered him to the floor. Niall ignored the cocky smirk on Harry's face when he limped to grab his stuff off the floor. What? He had just cleaned the house, like hell he was gonna let it get dirty.

The taller lad just shook his head with a small smile, watching the leprechaun bend over, putting his rosy ass on display. Round, jiggly, and pale ass cheeks hiding a tight pink hole. Oh, the things he would do to him, the things he did do to him.

Harry was pulled from his daze by a gasp and looked back at the other. "Ew! It's coming out", Niall shuddered abruptly, clinching his ass cheeks together in hopes of stopping it, but only succeeding in making Harry laugh.


	5. A Change For The Better!....Hopefully

"Listen I know you thought you were straight and all, a lot has happened....between us I mean. Yes, I pushed you into this forcefully at first...yeah we have awesome sex, b- but I don't want us to just be based off that. W- what I'm asking i- is.....W- will y- you be m- my boy - boyfriend?"

"Nope, sorry I don't like you like that"

"Zayn!", Liam scolded rolling his eyes, "be serious, he really needs our help!"

"What? I'm being honest, he sounds like a baby. He needs to be confident or grow a pair. Which ever will happens faster. Sorry Harold"

I ran a nervous hand through my hair, at the moment I was at Ziam's house. Me and Niall have started getting along again and hanging out (and fucking), but somewhere along the way I had actually fallen for the bottle blonde. That brings me to my present situation, I'm trying to find a way to ask Niall out, but my friends refuse to be serious, well at least Zayn.

"AHEEM!"

Suddenly Liam coughed drawing me and Zayn's attention back to him. They were both equally confused at his sudden stone cold features, his toned arms crossed tightly over his broad chest. "What was that about you forcing Niall into this? I thought you told me that you accidentally kissed him and he said he liked you"

Shit. I completely forgot about that, I didn't exactly tell them how this all happened. I mean imagine how crazy it would sound. "Oh Niall was being a homophobe, so I tied him to the bed and fucked him. I also fucked him the next day against the hallway wall. We've been fuck buddies for about a month but now I want something a bit more practical". How crazy does that sound?

It was completely quiet, while they both looked at the giant for answers. I was about to come up with a lie when Zayn laughed,"Babe, you know good and well that type of cheesy shit only happens to us", he giggled sitting on his boyfriends lap, pinching his crimson cheeks. He loved how gullible his boyfriend was,"Hell, I didn't even kiss you by accident"

I couldn't help myself from falling back, laughing my ass off,"So that's how you guys got together? Ha ha ha ha ha"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As I shut the door to Ziam's apartment I realized I still had no idea how to ask Niall out. Fuck. I'd been over here all day and got nothing out of it, but a laugh. Well that was a waste of time. I rolled my head hearing a crack and shoved my hands into my pockets preparing to head home defeated, until I heard a 'click' and stopped in my tracks.

I turned around to find Liam shutting the door behind himself,"We need to talk", he looked serious and I already know he wants to talk about what I said about me and Niall. No use in lying to him now.

"Listen Liam -", I started, trying to explain myself, but he put up his hand, shaking his head.

"I don't wanna know about you guys", he stated making a disturbing face,"What's you and Niall's business stays between you guys. I just wanna tell you......be careful, yeah?", his eyes locked with mine and - when did he start glaring at me? "Your both my friends Harry, but Niall has lost everyone except me; his mother, dad and Gregg. So if you think I'm gonna let you toy with him. Just know I can break you Styles ", I had no idea how Liam had managed to tower over me in such a menacing way, considering his height, but as soon as the dark look was there, it was gone, replaced with his usual puppy dog smile.

"But I think you should do it over dinner, get together his favorite foods, play some nice music and ask him. That's what I would do", he answered with a smile before turning back to the door,"But good luck, see you later, buddy"

With that, Liam went back inside leaving I, a bewildered Harry Styles outside, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.


	6. Looking For A Boyfriend, I See That

Niall POV

I had finally reached the apartment after a long day. The only thing I wanted to do was grab a beer and cuddle up infont of the tellie with Harry. The thought alone made me smile as I opened the door.

What I didn't expect was a floor covered and what I believe to be roses, but I couldn't really tell since the lights were dim. I could see thanks to the trail of candles leading from the door down the hallway. I decided it would best to follow the trail in hopes of finding a long haired giant who I believed was behind this.

I soon found him standing in the living room, he was dressed in a red button up that was half undone, revealing the top of his butterfly tattoo with some black skinny jeans and black boots.

"Hello, my pet"

"Harry? What is all this?", I asked in confusion, looking around at the entirety of the display. There was all my favorite foods and then some, baked chicken, chicken Alfredo, mash potatoes and a nice bottle of wine. The trail of rose petals now a large bouquet of whole white and red roses. 'It that Micheal Buble I hear playing?'

Harry just looked at me coyly and shrugged,"Just a little something I put together", he explained wrapping his arms around me, making me snake my arms around his neck,"plus I have something important to talk to you about"

My eyebrow rose as he said that. 'What does he have to talk to me about?' He said it was important. Still, I nodded and got on my tip toe 'damn his hieght'. "And that would be?......", I whispered against his lips before kissing him. Of course, he kissed back, his hands tightening around my waist. I still felt the butterflies in my stomach as he kissed me and my head started to swim.

I never expected to feel like this with Harry of all people. Even after all that happened you would expect things to be awkward. I mean, he did forcefully tie me to a bed and give me a very hands-on gay experience, but I did insult a community. It's not like I wasn't curious or interested before, I mean look at Harry. He's walking sex on legs with that long hair and that deep voice. If Harry hadn't done anything I think I would've taken the lead.

I moaned into his mouth only for him to pull away as my lips still tried to find his,"Tsk tsk, you'll have to wait til after dinner, kitten", as he walked away from me, I couldn't help but whine, giving him a pout to show my dissatisfaction.

This only earned me a kiss on the forehead before he pulled me over to the couch. I couldn't help the feeling that came over as I thought about the words he said. 'What important thing did we need to talk about?'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

We finished eating and sat our plates back onto the table. Harry and I talked throughout dinner, him feeding me and pecking my lips after every bite. I never realized how much we act like a old couple.

Everything was delicious, Harry was definitely gifted in the kitchen, but I still couldn't ignore the tension in my stomach. I wondered what he wanted to talk about. I thought we were getting along fine, I was doing my share of house work, and then some.

I didn't know how deep I was in my inner turmoil until a large hand was placed on my thigh. "So, the thing I wanted to talk to you about", Harry started taking a deep breath. "Yeah?", I tried to seem calm even though I was screaming on the inside.

"I- I have um....I've been me- meaning to ask you something", Harry started off a bit shaky brushing his hair out of his face. "I- I was- I mean I want to...well, anyway", I have no idea what the hell he was talking about, but it had to be something very bad to make him act like this. He was usually so calm.

"I- I'm g- setting a uh...abit sidetracked, I don't really know how to say this."

"Spit it out, Harry. I can take it.", I was prepared for the worst, he was gonna call things off with me and never want anything to do with me again. He was trying to sugar coat it and it somehow made me feel even worse. There was no way to make this even better for me.

"Niall James Horan, will you be my boyfriend!?", Harry blurted out in a rush.

'Oh God! It's gonna be so weird now - Wait what did he just say!?!' I just looked at him, just blinking, no words leaving my lips. 'Did I not hearing him correctly? He didn't ask what I thought he did?' " W- what d- did you just say?"

Harry was now looking at me, he looked so nervous fidgeting in his spot next to me,"W- well you see Niall", he started clearing his throat down speaking again,"We've been together for what? Two or so months? And we've know each other even longer"

"Don't get me wrong, I know we've had are up's and down's around the flat, but I've enjoyed your company. Your probably the best thing that's ever happened to me to be honest, with you accent, your amazing sense of humor, your body. I- I mean...it's not just your looks that I like, I like how you hum sometimes when your bored and sing pop bands in the shower"

"Or how you curse whenever your annoyed, but try not to.... I'm blabbering right now, b- but I hoped you when what I'm getting at. I just wanna-"

"Harry", I decided to cut in, and he shut up immediately. If I didn't interrupt he would've passed out. Harry forced himself to look at me, pulling his lip into his mouth, he leg shaking a bit. I can't believe he is so nervous and about me? It made my heart beat fast. I took both his hands in mine and looked at him,"Harry Styles, I would love to be your boyfriend"

The look on his face was the best gift I could ever get. Harry's smile was bigger than I'd ever seen before. He didn't say anything, just taking my head in his hands and letting his forehead touch mine. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, looking at his lips them at him.

Slowly, he leaned in and our lips touched softy. My eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened, my hands finding their way around Harry's neck. His arms locked around me as my tongue slid between his lips earning a muffed groan, before we had to part.

"Niall Horan, my boyfriend.... catchy yeah?"

I just laughed bringing our mouths back together.

Normal POV

Harry had pulled the blonde over his lap so the smaller could straddle him, a position they knew all too well. His lips trailing across Niall's neck, where now mostly faded hickies resided, it was about time he give him a fresh batch. The blonde arched his back onto Harry, moaning out as his sweet spot was attacked.

When the latter decided it was just right he pulled away looking at the multiple pink bruises littering pale skin. Satisfied with his work, he'd pulled Niall's lips back to his exploring his mouth with his tongue. They moved against each other in perfect unison

Harry pulled away from his lips, Niall's mouth still following his,"Wanna head to the bedroom, love?" The latter looked at him as he bite his lip. Niall's cheeks were already flushed completely, his chest heaving as he rutted slowly on Harry groin. He nodded, not trusting his voice and climbed off his lap. The brunette stood turning with an outreached hand, Niall took the offer and stood, lacing their fingers together.

Harry led him to his bedroom, hand in hand, sending a small smile back to him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He could tell Niall was nervous, but he didn't know why they had done this (plenty) of times before. Sure things were different, they were only boyfriends now.

Niall laid back on the bed, Harry's body hovering over his,"Harry", he pulled away and looked into his boyfriend's bright blue eyes. "Make love to me" Harry couldn't help but smile at his adorableness, pecking his lips, drawing back to look at him.

"I'll do my best"

Niall let out these weak whimpers as Harry touched him, his fingers setting fire everywhere he touched. His larger hands trembled as he removed Niall's clothes along with his own. They laid there holding each other, bare skin against skin. Harry tracing his hands over freckled pale skin.

Slowly they leaned in, lips connecting softly before shifting into a passionate kiss. Niall's voice hitched as large hands dug into the soft flesh of his arse making Harry chuckle at his reaction. Harry sat up shifting between his lovers legs, the sheets falling to his hips as he placed wet kisses over his collarbone. The boy under him began to let out loud whimpers and moans, his hands knotting in Harry's hair.

Suddenly the door was kicked open.

"Harry! Your cheating on me!?"


	7. Bitch Tried To Take My Man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on I'm Gonna Teach You A Lesson, Harry decides to grow a pair, as Zayn requested, and asked out the blonde mudball he had fallen into a sexual relationship with. Thankfully, after a nice dinner, Niall says yes, and things soon get heated leading to the bedroom and.....
> 
> "Harry! Your cheating on me!?"

"Louis! What the hell are you doing here!", Harry shouted sitting up up with his confused boyfriend. "Well I thought I would come back early to visit my BOYFRIEND. I didn't plan to walk in on him fucking some bimbo!", Louis scoffed with his hands on his hips.

"W- wait, b- boy -boyfriend?", Niall asked looking at Harry in disbelief moving away from him. Harry opened his mouth to speak -

"Yeah, boyfriend! What did you really forget about me while your were trying to fuck my man! How could you, Neil?!"

Niall didn't even correct him, the only thing he could hear was he heart breaking. "I - I had - had no- no id- dea. I'm s- so sorry", Niall stuttered, his eyes welling up with tears as he hopped out the bed and out the door.

"Niall! Wait! Come back!", Harry called out reaching for him, but he dashed out slamming the door behind him.

"So glad that's over", Louis said gleefully hopping in Harry's lap. The brunette shot Louis the most hateful and menacing glare possible before pushing him onto the floor.

Louis looked at him in confusion rubbing his arm. Harry wanted to talk to Niall, but he wanted to kick Louis ass at the same time. When he heard the door slam shut Harry's attention was pulled away from the older lad and he ran over to his window. He looked all around the dark streets to see a blonde figure running down the street with a bag in hand.

He immediately ran to the door, but not before turning back to the the guy that just ruined his life, "Look at what you did! Get out! Get out and Stay the hell away from me!".

Louis nodded vigorously, stumbling to his feet and out the door. Harry quickly got dressed and out the door to pull out his phone searching through his contacts.


	8. Bitch Tried To Take My Money prt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the second part of the last chapter didn't get posted so here it is. Sorry

He clicked Niall's name and anxiously waited for him to pick up.

(Ring)

(Ring)

(Ring)

This person is unavailable at the moment please -

Harry groaned hanging up. Of course Niall wouldn't pick up the phone when he called. Still, he continued to text and call him.

Niall, call me back

/////unread/////

Niall, where are you?

It's not safe for you to be out alone at night

/////unread////

Please answer me

/////unread////

I can explain

/////unread////

I'm so sorry

/////unread////

Just say something

/////unread/////

Princess

/////unread/////

Love

/////unread/////

I love you

Princess- I hate you

~ YOUR NUMBER HAS BEEN BLOCKED ~


	9. How To Forgive A Fuck Up Like Me

It had been almost 2 weeks since Niall had seen Harry, and the same was said for Harry. Life had been horrible for him. Niall still didn't talk to him, nor return the messages or phone calls. It was killing him not knowing if he was okay and it hurt him to walk through the ever so clean, yet empty apartment.

He missed him. His laugh, his smile, just HIM in general.

Harry had to get him back, wherever he was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's a miracle.

Harry had finally found Niall by the grace of God.

Thanks to hours, to days to almost a 2 weeks of calling, his guardian angel had finally answered his prayers, coming to him in the form of Liam's fist the second he answered his front door. After explaining the oh-so-fucking-confusing situation receiving a slap and a 'I told you to stop fucking aground with that big butted jerk!' from Zayn; he had learned that Niall had stayed with them since that awful night. Now they all stood outside of his best friends apartment getting a well earned talking to.

"You know Niall's probably not gonna wanna talk to you, yeah? You really hurt him, Harry", Zayn scolded giving his shoulder a firm squeeze.

The latter ran a large hand through his tangled hair. He really needed to wash it,"It was just...", he started looking at the carpet,"some big misunderstanding, I promise", Harry swore looking up to his friends. Zayn just nodded at him, giving his boyfriends hand a squeeze,"Come on Zaynie babe". The Muslim grinned shyly at Liam, ducking his head down. Harry wanted to coo at them, Ziam was so cute together, just like Narry.

"Don't make us regret this, Harold"

Harry hadn't made eye contact with big bear the entire time, he knew he was disappointed in him. Still he gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze before turning around, both taking there leave.

Harry watched them disappear around the corner. He took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob and peeking in through the door. Seeing as the coast was clear, Harry let a brown booted foot enter the flat.

He was thinking about how this was gonna go. Was he gonna just go in his room and surprise him? 'No, too overdramatic, he might freak out' Wait for him to come out? 'That's just plain creepy' The brunette racked his brain to figure out what to do, he was usually very creative with stuff like this, like their dinner.

Now was different, Niall was different. "Ugh", the giant huffed, walking into the living room. Nope, nothing.

Harry heard a click and a loud creak somewhere down the hallway along with footsteps echoing. Although Zayn had promised him, be was unprepared for the thick accent he grew to miss.

"Zayn, I'm done wit yer' load in the wash gon' need the re-"

There he was.

Standing at the other entrance, holding a clothes basket. He was just wearing a light blue jumper and grey joggers, the blonde still looked like a fucking model. Suddenly, the basket of clothing came crashing to the floor, clothes everywhere and his smile fell completely.

The look on Niall's face completely shattered him

His eyes were wide holding so many emotions; shock, worry, dread, pain. Niall's lips were parted as if he wanted to say something, but his vocal cords were betraying him. Harry wanted to reach out and a hold him, tell him their okay, (its) okay, but he knew better than that.

The brunette held his hands up in a symbol of peace,"N- Niall.....ju- just hear me out", the second he took that small step, panic flashed across Niall's face as he looked at the hallway. Harry knew what he was gonna do but before he could get to him, the blonde disappeared, making a run for the corridor.

The blonde wanted to get away from the latter. Harry's legs were longer than his, and he could catch him. Niall forced himself into high gear passed the misplaced objects Zayn always left around.

Harry was right behind him, but was cut short by the wooden door slamming him in the face. He grabbed the door knob jiggling the knob only to find it locked. 'Of course, what did he expect? He had literally ran away from me' the brunette pressed his forehead against the door.

"Niall, please come out and talk to me"

"Why don't you go talk to Louis? Your fucking boyfriend!!"

"Babycakes, listen"

"Awe don't give me that sweet talk shit, Styles! Just go the hell away!"

Harry could hear Niall's voice crack on the other side of the door and it hurt him to the core knowing that he was crying all because of him. Sadly he didn't know what to do, Niall wouldn't even look at him, and now he was stuck in a grave that he dug himself into.

Harry sighed and slid down to the floor, his back to the bedroom door. He still heard the faint sobs from the other side.

"Niall.......I know what your thinking, but just listen", he asked in a soft voice.

"No I won't! You lied to me! You had a boyfriend! A fucking boyfriend and then you had the nerve to come on to me! I was right your a no good fuck boy and I fucking hate you!", Niall breathed out in sobs. His heart was beating erratically in his chest. He heard it beating all around him. "Is this what heart break feels like? Oh god, I think I'm gonna die", he panicked in his head, unknowingly wheezing it out loud.

Harry's head popped up immediately,"What!? Niall let me in please!"

Niall shook his head, forgetting that Harry couldn't see him and he was glad he couldn't see him. He knew if he saw him, he would take him back and it scared him, he didn't want Harry to have this power over him.

"N- no j- just....l- leave me alone", he begged finally regaining the ability to breath properly. All the while Harry coached him through the door "deep breathes....in and out....keep your head between your legs...in...out", even though Niall was angry he followed his orders, sitting in fetal position, his back to the bed.

Harry let out a small sob, a tear running down his cheek. "Me and Louis were never dating...w- we just hooked up a lot.......but I broke it off! Way before we started fooling around!" He added quickly through the door, "I guess he didn't take no for an answer, but I promise I would never cheat on you...your the only person I want", he finished sniffling.

It was quiet for minutes, but it felt like ages. "Please say something!", Harry begged more tears flooding in his eyes. He needed to hear Niall's voice, he needed to know he was okay. To hear his voice, see his face, he NEEDED Niall. He repeatedly banged his head on the wall crying.

"....Princess"


End file.
